


Movie Money

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [23]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Canon Compliant, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Diego Hargreeves, POV Klaus Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Soft Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: Finding his door kicked in, or his window shimmied open wasn’t a strange occurrence for Diego. He lived in a shitty neighborhood, made enemies with scumbag criminals, and had a complete fucking idiot for a brother. Like usual, Diego discovered it was the latter option who broke in this time. He let out a groan as he opened his door fully and saw Klaus lounging casually on his couch. “What do you want?” he grumbled as he threw his keys at Klaus’ head.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869709
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Movie Money

Finding his door kicked in, or his window shimmied open wasn’t a strange occurrence for Diego. He lived in a shitty neighborhood, made enemies with scumbag criminals, and had a complete fucking idiot for a brother. Like usual, Diego discovered it was the latter option who broke in this time. He let out a groan as he opened his door fully and saw Klaus lounging casually on his couch. “What do you want?” he grumbled as he threw his keys at Klaus’ head. 

Klaus barely even reacted to the keys, looking more confused than anything. He shuffled himself up, resting on his arms. “Why must I always want something?” he pouted childishly. “Can I not want to spend time with my favorite brother?” Ben knew he said that just to mess with him, but he didn’t bother calling him out - Klaus was doing him a favor, after all. Klaus turned to Ben with his brow furrowed, not understanding why he didn’t get his usual snappy remark. Ben looked back down at his book dismissively.

“Shoes off my couch.” Diego commanded, walking into his kitchen to get a coffee. He was definitely addicted to caffeine at this point, which wasn’t ideal for his body - but as he looked at Klaus, he realised it wasn’t so bad in the grand scheme of things. Diego begrudgingly grabbed another mug, knowing Klaus would whine if he didn’t get a cup. “I’m not giving you money.” he grunted as he poured the leftover coffee from that morning into the two mugs. Klaus would complain it was cold, which was fucking rich. He sighed and shoved them in the microwave. 

“It’s not for that!” Klaus groaned as he attempted to slide his shoes off without undoing his laces - he didn’t have fine motor skills at this moment in time. Diego shot him a harsh look of disbelief over his shoulder, before turning back to watch the microwave turn. “I need to...” he looked off to Ben, hoping he would assist him. Even though it wasn’t a lie, it definitely sounded like one. Ben offered only a shrug; such a helpful ghost. “...see a movie.” Klaus winced as he said it. His shoes wouldn’t budge, so he sighed and shoved his feet onto the floor instead. 

“Uh huh,” Diego murmured, not even bothering to consider if that was true “which one, Trainspotting?” he couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at his own joke. The microwave finally beeped. He reached in and grabbed their coffees, plopping two sugar cubes into Klaus’. The mere sight of it made Diego cringe. He sauntered over to Klaus and held the coffee out to him. His brother reached out for the mug, but Diego held it further away. No way in hell he was spilling it on his couch again. Klaus groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position. 

“Danke.” Klaus murmured as he snatched his coffee from Diego. He ignored both of his brothers’ glares as he reached for his flask and poured whiskey into his mug. Ben then had to frantically scramble up from his seat before Diego sat on top of him. Klaus wheezed, causing both brothers to pull faces at him. Ben’s was irritation, and Diego’s was pure confusion. Ben should’ve guessed Diego would sit on the seat furthest from Klaus. “No, it’s some book adaptation thingy.” Klaus explained, waving his hand around airily.

It never failed to shock Diego how little effort Klaus put into his lies. He sipped from his coffee, glaring over the mug at his brother. He knew fine well the only reason he was even asking was because Diego didn’t have shit in his apartment to just _steal_. “No, Klaus.” he grunted “I’m not giving you money after last time.” He still felt guilty about how that had turned out. Diego promised to himself he’d never give Klaus money again. 

Klaus groaned dramatically and slammed his head back into the couch. “It’s not _for that!_ ” he yelped, feeling tempted to throw his coffee over Diego. Every time he looked to his left he saw Ben’s little disappointed, dead face. He’d been excited about this goddamn movie for weeks, constantly rattling on about it. Klaus had never even heard of the book. He’d put Ben through enough heartache, he couldn’t let him down again - not when it was as simple as seeing a movie. He said it would be depressing to go on his own, which was fair. Klaus pulled his head back up to desperately look over at Diego. “ _Please_ , Di.” he pleaded whiningly. Diego shook his head, jaw clenched. Klaus practically jumped out of his seat when the idea hit him. “Come with us!” he yelled excitedly “As proof!” 

Well that was unexpected... maybe he did actually just want to see a movie, Diego thought. “Who the fuck is _us_?” he raised an eyebrow with suspicion. Klaus’ eyes grew wide with panic, he was never one for a poker face. “Did I say us?” he giggled manically “I meant _me_ , moi, mich! Ignore me, I’m just high!” he waved a dismissive hand. Diego narrowed his eyes at his brother, trying to work out what his fucking scheme was. If he just wanted money, why would he invite Diego to a movie? Was he lonely? “Maybe if you didn’t spend all your money on drugs, you would be able to afford movie tickets.” he snipped before finishing off his coffee. He stood to grab his keys from the floor.

“Sorry...” Klaus whispered to Ben, wincing with guilt. Ben gave him a glum smile in return, his eyes would’ve probably had tears in them had that been physically possible. He downed the rest of his coffee, anticipating Diego kicking him out of his apartment. Sure enough, Diego sauntered over to the door. Klaus sighed wearily and stumbled through Diego’s apartment and made his way to the door he’d kicked in earlier. His brother silently opened the door for him, Klaus shuffled out and waited for Ben to follow. Unexpectedly, _Diego_ followed too. Klaus did a double take, completely bamboozled. 

“Which theatre?” Diego mumbled over his shoulder as he closed the door behind them. Ben and Klaus turned to each other with wide eyes, grinning like maniacs.


End file.
